


【授權翻譯】Dinner For Two by Yuripaws

by inoripooh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Cock Tease, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dream Sex, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Self-cest, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Translation, Viktor Suffering, Wet Dream, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoripooh/pseuds/inoripooh
Summary: 維克多夢到兩碗超美味的豬排飯，卻發現自己沒辦法大快朵頤。不過，他倒是能在一旁看。





	【授權翻譯】Dinner For Two by Yuripaws

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dinner For Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473434) by [Yuripaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuripaws/pseuds/Yuripaws). 



> 大家猴我是正在搞翻譯的松蘿！  
> 這是勇勇維3P車，很少翻譯車車，上路有點生疏，不過原文很辣哦呵呵，可以的話就去看看吧！
> 
> 沒有beta只有google，一切錯誤都在我，可能還有我的手機輸入法。

維克多醒來時，發現自己正背靠床頭板坐著，雙手牢牢綁在床頭的杆子上。他用了好一會兒來理解這點。他又用了一會兒來理解自己現在光溜溜的狀態。  
他接著用了好長一會兒來理解面前的是兩個勇利。

他們坐在床尾，小心翼翼地觀察他，在他掙動的時候坐直身體。

他們沒穿衣服。是一絲不掛的那種沒穿。維克多重重嚥了口口水。

其中一個勇利羞澀地朝他咧嘴笑。他看起來很像維克多剛到長谷津那時見到的樣子——軟綿綿、圓滾滾，而且非常容易害羞。他迎著維克多越來越饑渴的視線，不住緊張地瑟縮。 另外一個勇利則對他露出不懷好意的笑容。他看起來就像表演Eros時的樣子——身形苗條而魅惑，眼裡那抹深沉的調皮神色，總讓維克多驚喜。他看起來像隻準備一躍向前擒住獵物的貓。

他們瞪著維克多瞧。維克多也看回去。

「我這是在作夢。」維克多說。他不太確定這到底是在陳述還是在提問。

兩個勇利誰也沒說話，在開口前互看一眼。害羞的那個勇利別開視線，臉色發紅，嘴裡嘟嘟噥噥，不過壞壞的那個勇利轉頭看他，笑容甜美。

「沒錯。我們是在你的夢裡，維克多。」

「好哦，」維克多慢慢地說，「那這是怎麼回事？」

他們倆都沒應答。壞壞的勇利反而向害羞的勇利伸出手，托起他的下巴，帶引他泛紅的臉龐越靠越近。

「他想知道這是怎麼回事耶。我們要告訴他嗎，小豬豬？」

小豬豬的臉更紅了，他支支吾吾要擠出回應，不過另一個勇利把他拉得更近，拇指撫過他的嘴唇。

「或者呢，」他柔聲說，半闔著眼，隔著深色的睫毛凝望他，「我們直接讓他看看吧？」

維克多都還來不及對此提出問題，就見到他們兩人的嘴唇碰在一塊，他直瞪著，震驚到說不出話，在此同時他們吻得更深了。這不是真的吧。

先退開的是小豬豬，他渾身發抖、結結巴巴。「E-Eros！我們不能——呃，我是說，我們都是……」

「都是勇利？」Eros提示道。

「是的。所、所以，嗯……這樣做不對吧？」他幾乎是羞澀地別開視線，臉頰依然泛著迷人的粉。

維克多想，這太荒唐了。不可能有這種事。 **這太荒唐了。**

「如果感覺很舒服就不會有問題，不是嗎？」Eros撲扇著眼睫，小豬豬慢慢點頭，看起來比較沒那麼害羞了。Eros朝他伸手的時候，他輕輕抽了口氣，不過他們再次吻到一塊的時候便不再掙扎。

Eros的吻既從容又挑逗，他輕輕吮著小豬豬的唇，勾出他輕柔的呻吟。他開始慢慢將他往後推，讓他躺倒在床上，維克多在一旁看著，目瞪口呆，看著他的手遊走過小豬豬全身各處。還揉捏他，手指捻起他肉呼呼的肚子和肥肥的大腿，接著抽身吻他的頸子，好像在品嚐他肌膚的滋味。

「嗯嗯，小豬豬，你真的好可愛，手感好好哦！」他現在開始小口地吮咬他，小豬豬不住嗚咽，在他身下瑟瑟發抖，雙腿越分越開。

維克多快憋不住了。他還是不肯承認眼前發生的一切，但當他眼見兩個勇利互相依偎，呻吟喘息，臀部磨蹭在一塊，他發現自己真的不在乎這到底是真是假了。他感覺到一股非常強烈的飢餓，餓到他的肚子真的要咕嚕咕嚕叫，他也毫不意外地發現自己已經硬了，他的陰莖得不到碰觸，難受極了。他不耐地掙扎，但雙手的桎梏絲毫沒有鬆動。Eros注意到他的動作，對他笑笑。

「哦？你想要加入我們嗎？」他又一次在小豬豬的大腿上用力掐了一把，引得又一聲悠長的嗚咽。維克多的眼睛死死盯著他們，好想好想身處他倆之間，而當他們抽開身時，他還看到他們的陰莖就跟他的一樣硬了——腫脹、搏動著。搏動欸。這太誇張了，這根本就是低俗黃片的畫面嘛，這才不是真的。這句話在維克多的腦中不斷不斷重複。他想到自己還沒回答Eros的問題，不過看起來好像也沒必要了。兩個勇利都饒富興致地盯著他的勃起。

「好大喔。」小豬豬害羞地說，維克多差點嗆到了。這太過分了啦。

轉瞬之間，他們突然就變得好近，讓維克多嚇了一跳。啊對了。這是做夢嘛。什麼事都會發生。Eros湊近他，他渾身繃緊，不知道該不該也挨向對方。

「你想要我們兩個，是吧？」

維克多都不知道自己還記不記得怎麼說話了。Eros深色的雙眼灼燒著看透了他，將他逼得無路可逃，這簡直嚇死人了。

又一次，維克多不需要出聲回答，因為那股竄下他身體、衝上他陰莖的顫抖就已經足夠。Eros壞笑一聲。

「這可太糟啦。你看，只有我們倆能跟對方玩。你呢則碰都不准碰。」

維克多目瞪口呆。啥？

「等等，」他說，「這不是我的夢境嗎？」

「我想你本質上就是個受虐狂吧。」Eros解釋道。

維克多對此真的無可爭辯。

無論如何，他也沒機會多說了，因為Eros已經轉過身，抱起小豬豬。他把臉埋進小豬豬柔軟的黑髮中，往他耳邊低聲說了些什麼。小豬豬渾身發抖，臉紅得更深，抖瑟瑟地往維克多的方向爬行。維克多期待地繃緊身體，警惕地盯著他看，同時興奮感持續攀升。這可是在夢裡。什麼事都會發生。

小豬豬現在爬到他面前了，不肯看他，身體還在發抖。Eros悄悄溜到他背後，手指探進他的髮中，輕輕地將他的腦袋向下壓。剛好摁到維克多大腿上方。

維克多震驚地瞪著在他腿間的這個勇利，他的臉靠得很近，但還是沒碰著維克多的大腿，也絕對沒碰著他的陰莖。他覺得自己開始慌張了，眼見Eros把手放在小豬豬的屁股上，抬高他的臀部，牢牢抓緊、穩住他的姿勢。Eros的眼睛始終盯著維克多，維克多發現自己也轉不開視線。

「他看起來真是好吃極了，對吧？」Eros柔聲問，調戲地掐掐小豬豬的屁股。還輕輕搧了一巴掌，讓他尖叫出聲。維克多得努力撐住不讓自己昏過去。

結果呢，維克多的苦難才剛剛開始。

直到小豬豬發出尖叫、身體抽動，維克多才終於意識到Eros操進他身體裡了。操得可深了。他似乎還很享受另一個勇利嗚咽的聲音，當他往後抽回又再次挺進，那嗚咽就變成了輕柔愉悅的喘息。

維克多的視線終於移動了，看向Eros的性器在小豬豬的臀瓣之間抽送的地方。他覺得自己的口水流出來了，馬上伸舌舔掉。他只能一直盯著看。

轉瞬間，Eros向前傾身，還一直湊近，逼得維克多得往後退，看進那雙靠得太近又太過明亮的雙眼。Eros的額頭抵著他的，嗓音就跟視線一樣懾人又銳利。

「不准移開視線。」

維克多根本無力抗拒。

Eros瞇起眼，對他的順從感到滿意，維克多幾乎都能聽見他翹起的唇間吐出一句「乖孩子」。他開始加快挺動的速度，小豬豬的呻吟簡直魅惑至極，維克多根本不可能不看他啊。但他沒辦法，因為Eros還不准他看別的地方。

「問小豬豬我操他操得爽嗎，維克多 。」

維克多低語，嗓音破碎。「勇——小豬豬？他操你操得爽嗎？」

「噢、噢，」小豬豬在顫抖的呻吟和喘息之間說，「有的，我、我好爽哦！」

**噢老天爺** 。維克多真的好想好想摸摸他哦。他好想讓他知道「好爽」 **到底** 能多爽。但Eros將他釘在原地，額頭壓得更緊。雙眼半睜半闔，縈繞著慾望，呼吸成了破碎的喘息，在挺動臀部的時候吹到維克多唇上。維克多再次掙扎，沮喪地咕噥。小豬豬的腦袋就在他的陰莖旁擺動，維克多只要再蹭近一點就能——

Eros似乎知道他在想什麼，因為他一把抓起另一個勇利的頭髮，把他往上拉。同時下半身聳動不止。

「豬豬，」他朝他耳邊甜美地低語，「手向前伸抓住欄杆。但絕對不要碰到他哦，可以嗎？」

小豬豬吐出顫抖的喘氣，慢慢地依言照做，往前靠，抓住了維克多身後的床杆。他們的臉挨得好近，維克多幾乎都能嚐到從他頰上滾落的汗珠。他的雙眼就跟Eros的一樣性慾瀰漫，但同時也滿含羞意，害羞得不得了，簡直可愛極了。

「嗯、嗯，我——噢！」小豬豬的眼睛驚訝地大睜，在Eros突然加快速度的時候幾乎翻起白眼。維克多看到他眼裡開始盈起淚，嘴巴合不攏，口水淌落下巴。維克多呻吟出聲，感覺到小豬豬的口水滴到自己的陰莖上了。這根本就是折磨。老天，媽的， **摸摸我啊** 。

Eros在小豬豬的肩膀後頭朝他壞笑。他伸手對另一個勇利的乳頭又捏又扯，邊把臉埋進對方的頸窩，親吻吸吮那片柔軟的皮膚。他的嘴唇一路親上耳朵，小口輕咬，一邊操得更猛更急。小豬豬呻吟到現在已經近乎啜泣了，他整個人都在發抖，還得一邊堅持著抓好床杆。

「Eros——」

「別喊我，」Eros柔聲說，掐得更用力了。「喊他的名字。告訴他你有多爽。」

「我好爽哦，維克多！」小豬豬哭喊，維克多也想跟他一起哭。他簡直硬到絕望了，還一直滴前列腺液，既美妙又殘酷的疼痛著。他盡可能向前挺動屁股，但一直有什麼不讓他移動。除了綁住他雙手手腕的繩子之外，視線範圍內沒看到任何桎梏住他的東西。他為什麼動不了啊？這是他的夢欸，他為什麼要折磨自己啊？

這問題可真蠢，因為他這就見著Eros開始給小豬豬打起手槍，感到一股顫動猛地穿過他的全身，接著又來了一次，是聽著了他們甜美的叫喊融為一體。他真的好想好想摸摸他們，又感覺到一串口水落到自己陰莖上頭，眼睛都開始刺痛了。沒錯，這就是折磨啊。甜美又可口的折磨。

「小豬豬，」Eros喘道，「可以為我射出來嗎？可以射到他身上嗎？」

「求求你了，」維克多想都不想就輕聲說，他睜大雙眼，嘴唇顫抖。

小豬豬的腦袋猛地後仰，發出一聲繃緊的尖叫，接著精液就噴上維克多的胸口，幾乎都要燒傷他的皮膚。又慢慢地從他身上滑落，留下乾涸發冷的痕跡，讓一股顫抖竄上他的背脊。

Eros從小豬豬身體裡抽出來，把他放到一旁，自己來到維克多面前，開始慢慢擼動自己的陰莖。他還沒到高潮，但維克多看得出他很接近了。他的雙眼盈滿慾望的光彩，邊再次用額頭抵住維克多。維克多對他們緊貼的皮膚發出呻吟——他只想有人能碰碰他，無論是哪、無論怎樣都好。他的陰莖似乎也隨著Eros的動作而一股股抽動，這簡直要逼瘋他了。

「摸摸我啊，」維克多開始喘氣，臉色漲紅，渾身發抖，「拜託，該死，摸摸我啦！」

Eros輕聲笑笑，舔起嘴唇，邊加快手上的速度。他的呻吟也一樣輕柔，不過越變越大聲，維克多也越來越生氣。

「你想要勇利，」Eros突然說道，眼神戲謔。維克多睜大雙眼。 **勇利？**

「我、我，什麼？」

「勇利，」Eros再說一次，把名字拖得長長，嗓音慢慢滾過舌尖，咀嚼起每個音節。「你想要他。你想要他的愛。你想要他的生活。你想要他的慾望。你想要的是勇利。」

維克多大聲呻吟，臉龐燒紅，心臟抽痛。沒錯，他想要勇利——急切地、瘋狂地、絕望地。這麼久以來他都在渴望勇利，這麼久以來他都在等待勇利。

「他可不知道噢，」Eros快活地說，見他不住蠕動。「你愛他，但他不知道呢。」

維克多正要開口抗議，但Eros一聲尖刻的笑聲打斷了他。

「就憑一個吻？多天真啊。那又不代表他明白了。他不知道，而你這輩子也不會告訴他吧。」

不是。這不是真的。維克多的胸膛開始起伏。拜託了，不是這樣的， **勇利。**

「求求你了！」維克多啜泣，眼淚迅速淌落，Eros喉間迸出低吼，邊射到他胸口，正是剛才濺上小豬豬精液的地方。感覺是成倍的灼燙，而他也顫抖得更加猛烈。

維克多的腦袋靠回綁著他手腕的床杆上，閉上眼睛不住發抖。他想要這一切結束。他想要有人摸摸他。他想要勇利。

**勇利。**

他感覺有雙手臂抱住他，皮膚相貼的觸感讓他猛地抬起頭，發現自己鬆綁時驚訝地睜開眼。有個人正坐在他腿上，有個人正用手指梳著他的頭髮，有個人帶著熟悉的氣味和滋味——這熟悉的味道，正貼著他的唇，柔軟、溫暖。就像他眼前的這雙眼一樣溫暖，害羞又堅定，奪目而溫柔——是一把不會燒傷他的火焰，不會留他在寒冷無助中孤單一人。

他不是Eros。不是小豬豬。

是勇利。就是勇利。

他就是勇利，是 **他一人的勇利** ，正慢慢地沉下身，臉龐泛著美麗的酡紅，還喘著氣，就像一塊失而復得的碎片，曾經如此深刻地想念，絕望地渴望，又重新與他完滿嵌合。維克多馬上就射了，雙腿劇烈顫抖，雙手緊緊抱住勇利的腰間，將他拉近，再也不肯鬆手。

當他們再次擁吻，維克多見到滿天星星。

他眨眨眼。瞇起眼，又眨眨眼。

他看到星星。在外頭，在窗戶外頭，在他們棲身的飯店外頭，在綴著柔和燈火的巴塞隆納街道上空隱約閃爍。

維克多慢慢從床上坐起身，正要開口埋怨又馬上閉嘴，因為轉身時見到了他那正在倒時差的睡美人還在酣眠。維克多盡量克制自己別盯著他看，但勇利的睡臉多安詳、多平靜、多真實啊。

**你想要他的愛。你想要他的生活。**

生活和愛。

**他知道嗎？**

維克多搖搖頭，希望也能如此輕易地甩脫這些思緒。他起身，伸伸懶腰，出門去冷得要命的泳池泡上好幾個小時。

**Author's Note:**

> 喜歡的話記得給作者留個kudo！


End file.
